


K is for Karma

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Childbirth, Human Trafficking, Mind Rape, Monsters, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Snuff, Succubus-like Powers, Torture, Transformation, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This might be an inspirational for something far worse than taking cocaine since it had cannibalism and a virus.





	K is for Karma

The sounds of a loud crash as Klara hit the concrete ground, she was pregnant after hours of rape. The hit didn't cause any damage to her baby bump. She got up slowly, then she saw a truck then it halted, a person came out of the car, it appear to be a man, approaching her then picking her up. Then for a split second, she passed out again...

_Cannibalism at first was a taboo, then it had become a business thing, slowly it become a norm for everyone else. Then it begun, women are stripped of their rights, rounded up like cattle and used for people's sick fantasies or killed for food. However a virus started when one of the girls had a virus. When people eat the meat, the males would become ill and they will go insane or rot away but the females will gain succubus-like powers, sucking energy out of every man through sexual activities._

* * *

Klara woke again, but she was laying on a bed, the room is small, complete with a fridge, sink, Bathtub, toilet and a small TV. Klara got up, then she notice the man on the other side, then he spoke, "I'm a married with a daughter but if I get in some legal trouble, I will might shoot you dead." Klara froze, but he replied, "I'm so surprised that my barn had a basement, which is hidden from everybody else." Klara was so nervous, but she said, "If I died, please take care of my child..." then the man went silent, he said, "I will care for your child."

* * *

First, there was a cough, the human flesh company was getting reports of people falling ill and gaining powers after they ate the meat. Then it gets worse, overproduction is at its highest. Then it happen, it started small but once a happy big city was now crawling of energy-sucking beings. The baby is born but Klara had passed away, keeping her promise, the man raised Klara's child as his own child. Soon she will rid the world of them.

* * *

The female felt her body twitching as she felt her breasts growing big. Moaning in pleasure, the man below slowly rot, gasping for air or call for help. But however, it was too late for him when she begin to transformation, her nails becoming claws, capable of slashing anyone into pieces, her skin growing paler and paler, looking like a corpse. She laughing evilly as she tore the man to pieces. "Well, that was tasty meal, but I'm not satisfied yet. My baby is kicking." 

 


End file.
